narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saving Gata!
In a house sitting on top of a hill inside Konoha a loud POOF could be heard from outside………….. Mount Myoboku Mount Myoboku Rogen Toriyama poofed onto Mount Myoboku falling out of the sky hitting the ground right in front of lord fukasaku. Rogen looked up at fukasaku and said "fukasaku what's wrong??" " we have a situation" fukasaku said "one of our young toads has been kidnapped" said fuka and Rogen immediately responded with a worried/ serious look on his face "WHO??" and closing his eyes in a sad tone fuka said "Gata." Rogen tightened his headband, put his hand on fuka's head and said "don’t worry fuka I'll go back to konoha, put a team together and find and save Gata!!!!" "ok!!! Reverse summoning jutsu!!" and with that fukasaku sent Rogen back to konoha. Once back in the village Rogen thought it would be good to go and tell the Hokage about what had happened on Mount Myoboku. In the Hokage's office Rogen tells Naruto everything fukasaku had said and immediately gave Rogen permission to put a team together and complete the request from Fukasaku. Rogen used the body flicker technique out of the office and goes to search for Kioto and Yasuki. Somewhere in the land of water In a small unknown village in the land of water four scientist were conducting experiments and continuing Orochimaru's research of cell development and growth. On a medical table was a small toad that had been taken from Mount Myoboku. One scientist was unsure of what they were about to do so he asked another "are you sure we should be doing this?" the one he asked replied "lord Orochimaru's was a great scientist and researcher and we should continue his work!!."With that several needles were injected into the little toad's body. Outside of the cave 3 rogue ninja stood guarding the cave. One was a relativately large guy, the other2 were tall, slender and well built; then one of the scientist came out of the cave and said "it'll be sometime before the toad's development is done so your new job is to protect us until that time" "our payment for your protection is??" said one of the rogue ninja "3000 yen each" said the scientist and a smile appeared on each other's face. With that the scientist went back inside the cave and the 3 shinobi stood outside on guard. Back in Konoha Rogen went to yasuki's house and kioto's house but neither one of them were there so he went back to his own and gathered his gear for the mission. After he was packed and ready to go he figured yasuki and Kioto were training together so he went to all the spots he knew of that they liked to train at and there they were at the training field sparring each other and Rogen bellowed out "HEY GUYS!!!!!" Kioto had his bow loaded and drawn back ready to shoot at yasuki and yasuki was about to activate a technique when they heard Rogen hollar at them. Training came to a halt as Rogen told yasuki and Kioto about everything. Setting off! ---- So the team set off to find gata and rescue him. Although they didn't know where to start they got a lead from Lord Fukasaku saying to investigate the land of water. The group proceeded to Kirigakure; once they got there they requested a visit with the Mizukage. After 2 days of waiting for a meeting the the Kage Rogen was frustrated and went into the office and a kirigakure ninja appeared infront of them and said "the Mizukage is busy at the moment to speak with you but has reviewed your request and grants approval for your search for your toad friend" he then went on to say " if the need arrives and you need aid in your search do not hesitate to request assistance from Kirigakure as we would be happy to oblige." Rogen and the rest of the team went to the Kirigakure gate and set off in search of Gata. Mean while in the Kage's office a meeting with Roshi Hoshigaki was being held as he was being given a mission to find the lost City of Atlantis. Let the rescue operation begin!!! In the small village the procedure on the toad and now it was a medium large toad standing on two feet. It had multiple blue orbs around it's body. The scientist called it G1. gata was asleep and exhausted floating in the tube filled with water. Outside the three ninja were setting up a campfire for the night guard watch. The next morning everyone was inside including the 3 rogue shinobi as the scientist had requested their help with paperwork. The shinobi really didn't know what they were doing with the paperwork but acted like they knew what they were doin. The scientest sent one of the younger researcher's out to get groceries for meals. At the same time Rogen and the gang were in the same town that the researcher was shopping in. As the scientist left the shopping area the rogen and yasuki decided to follow him and kioto was to stay behind and gather info on the scientist. Rogen and Yasuki followed the scientist all the way to the cave with out him noticing but before he entered the cave yasuki knocked him out and dragged him to the forest line and used the Shadow Clone Jutsu, then Yasuki used the transformation jutsu to copy the scientist and went into the cave leaving his clone outside to relay intel to Rogen. Inside the cave yasuki brought in the groceries and put them up properly, then went back to the lab where he was able to confirm that gata was in the cave. Outside yasuki's clone relayed the info on to rogen and he summoned a small messenger toad and sent it to kioto relaying all the intel to him and telling him to get to his location. Once kioto got to rogen's location yasuki's clone relayed the strategy to infiltrate the cave and rescue Gata to the 2 younger ones. Step One Through out the cave yasuki had been walking around placing explosive tags through out. He had also put sleeping drugs in all of the scientist's drinks that wouldn't take effect for another 30 minutes. Next he identified that the 3 rogue shinobi that the scientist hired were from takigakure. Step Two Out side yasuki's clone activated the explosive tags and BOOM!!! Rogen and kioto both body flickered rogen went and broke gata's tube freeing him from his captivity. Bein broken free Gata woke up and started to ask questions " where am i?" "what happened to me??" "rogen is that you?" and rogen replied to him with "gata calm down I'll explain everything once we get out of here!!" with that rogen body flickered to another location and gata just jumped outta the cave and into the forest with the falling debris. Step three- Fight Meanwhile kioto cornered one of the takigakure ninja about a mile away from the cave and proceeded to battle with him. Back at the cave Yasuki and rogen both cornered the other two takigakure ninja and proceeded to battle both of them. All of a sudden Gata jumped in front of both of them and said "I'll handle these two you two go help kioto!'' Rogen and Yasuki both placed their hands on gata's shoulder's and rogen said "Gata your not alone, I promise you I wont let anything happen to you from this day forward and you don’t have to fight battles on your own." Gata replied "then where were you when I was kidnapped??" and gata attacked the two taki ninja with water prison jutsu's. On the other side Kioto drew his lightning arrow's and drew his bow ready to aim and fired 2 at the same time and one landed in his arm and the other landed in his left leg, arrow's activated and electrocuted his opponent to the point where kioto had to charge in and pull the arrows out. Kioto then relayed a message to rogen and yasuki that the taki ninja were not strong at all. Receiving the message rogen charged his cyclone blade jutsu and pierced through the water prison and in the left side chest of the smaller shinobi knocking him unconscious. The larger shinobi was released from the water prison cause he had fallen uncious aswell. Confession "gata I'm sorry that no one was there for you when you were captured I'm sorry that there was no protection barrier around the mountain to warn of intruders" Gata stood there for a moment thinking and finally replied " I know I was over-reacting to the situation I was just scared, been scared the entire time. And upset at myself cause none of the Toad users never summoned me to battle and assist them so I pushed myself to get stronger and now thanks to the scientist I am stronger; A LOT stronger." Rogen smiled and by that time Kioto had joined the other three with one of the rogue shinobi " I think we should take these three to kirigakure and let them handle their imprisonment" Yasuki said "your right; lets go" with that Gata went back to Mount Myoboku and the other three body flickered to Kirigakure. Back inside the city the three met with an Kirigakure Anbu squad, arrested the three Takigakure ninja and walked down the street with them. The three Konoha then proceeded to walk out of the village and down a dirt path road back to konoha. In konoha Yasuki and Kioto went to their training grounds and rogen summoned himself to mount Myoboku. There he talked with fukasaku about fixing up barrier jutsu to protect the toads from infiltrators and enemies. After talking with fukasaku he went to reverse summon himself back to konoha (left a shadow clone behind) and fukasaku piped up and said " Rogen would you like to get stronger?" Rogen gave Fuka a puzzled look "I'm giving you a chance to learn sage mode cause the toads here all agree you are a great candidate and should be able to master it and tweak it to your own personal ways." "YEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" after replying rogen said he'd be back in a few days and reverse summoned himself to konoha and got ready for his upcoming sage training.